


Dropping Eaves

by beargirl1393



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli was only going to try to find Legolas for a sparring match. He didn't expect to overhear his elf having an argument with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Eaves

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Legolas defends his friendship with Gimli to the elf of your choice while Gimli eavesdrops on them without their knowledge.
> 
>  
> 
> I made up Legolas' 'friend', and the name Celegon means 'swift, agile, hasty', at least according to the site I got it from.

Gimli hadn’t intended to eavesdrop. He had been searching for Legolas, true, but only because he wanted the opportunity to spar with his beloved. His axe against Legolas’ swords, his skill versus Legolas’ centuries of experience…it would be an interesting match, in his opinion, and Gimli was surprised that he hadn’t thought to suggest such a thing before. So intent was he on his thoughts, namely involving what sort of prize the victor should claim for his troubles at the end of their bout, that he nearly walked straight into their rooms before realizing they were occupied.

It was courtesy, at first, that made him halt. Legolas had mentioned that he would have company that afternoon, which Gimli had forgotten at first, and he was loath to interrupt if they wished to be left alone. Then, however, he noticed that there were raised voices coming from within, and rather than playful banter, it seemed angry, scathing even. Momentarily, Gimli wondered if Thranduil had changed his mind and had rescinded his blessing, but that thought was dismissed quickly. Thranduil had never been shy, although he had tact and patience at times, and if he had changed his mind about their courtship, Gimli would have been the first one notified.

It was clearly an elf, the words devolved into that lilting bird-like tongue that they favored whenever the voices were particularly loud. He was slowly, painstakingly, learning to speak Sindarin, but the words felt odd to him and it was taking time. He had yet to teach Legolas any Khuzdul, it would have to wait until they were properly married, but his elf hadn’t seemed to mind.

So, not Thranduil, and not Aragorn, as although the man did know the elves’ tongue, he was busy with preparations for his coronation and likely didn’t have time or a desire to argue with Legolas at present.

That was the point when Gimli carefully leaned his axe against the wall and moved to press his ear to the door. It brought back memories of his childhood, listening at doors and peeping through keyholes whenever he was sent from the room, always eager to learn the secrets being told behind the door. In this case, however, it was less to do with the secrets being shared and more to do with the fact that he hated anyone upsetting his elf and he wanted to know if Legolas would need his assistance. Yes, he knew that Legolas could take care of himself, but that didn’t mean that Gimli didn’t try to protect the elf when he could.

“It is _my_ life, and I could care less what your opinions on the matter are,” Legolas snapped, and Gimli could imagine how his blue eyes would be flashing with the irritation and anger that were so plain in his tone. “I have my father’s blessing, and even if he had not approved of our union, nothing would have changed. Gimli and I will be married, at a time that is convenient for us, and our families as well.” That was true, Gimli mused, they just needed to go to Fangorn and the Glittering Caves first, but then they planned to sit down and work out which customs from their respective cultures would be used in the wedding. Neither of them were in a hurry, they had affirmed their commitment and although both were looking forward to the wedding, it was nice to simply have time to enjoy their courtship first.

“He is a mortal, Legolas! Not to mention a dwarf,” the other replied, his voice sounding equally irritated. Gimli tried to remember if Legolas had told him who, precisely, was visiting, but he only remembered Legolas mentioning an old friend. Although, with friends like this, one didn’t need enemies.

“I am well aware of what race Gimli is, Celegon,” Legolas returned, his voice frosty. Well, at least Gimli knew the other elf’s name, now. He didn’t recall Legolas ever mentioning an old friend named Celegon, but they had both been busy and hadn’t had time to go into details on childhood friends and what not. Another thing they could discuss later on.

“Then you know that this is madness!” Celegon snapped, and Gimli could imagine that the elf likely threw his hands up in the air, considering how exasperated and irritated he sounded. “Dwarves are greedy, soulless little stone grubbers. Their hearts are hardened to anything beyond the gold and gems they covet, and their heads are as hard as the stone of any of their mountains. They are _beneath us_ , Legolas. For Eru’s sake, you are the Prince of the Woodland Realm! Your father knows better than most not to trust dwarves, did he not teach you this? You know as well as I the tales that we were fed along with our mothers’ milk as children…why do you turn your back on your culture, your race….your _family_?”

“My father has given his blessing in the matter of my courtship,” Legolas said frostily, and oh, Gimli had heard that tone before. That tone was borrowed directly from Legolas’ father, and Thranduil had icy disdain down to an art form, and Legolas had learned it well. “You know nothing of dwarves, Celegon. You blindly believe what you have been told and never attempt to verify the tales.” His tone softened, melting from icy disapproval to regret. “I was the same. When I first encountered Gimli, I thought no more of him than I had any others of his race. I avoided him as much as was feasible on our journey, and knew nothing of his good heart, his loyalty and kindness and yes, his stubbornness, until Aragorn confronted me with my blindness. Until I saw him weeping with his entire being when he learned of his uncle and playfellows’ deaths in that dreadful mine. Until a thousand other little instances refused to be ignored any longer and I learned that Gimli is a dwarf, yes, and that he was nothing like any dwarf I ever met. And that my prejudice blinded me to the good in their race and only allowed me to see the negatives.”

Gimli stepped back from the door in the silence that followed up that outburst, gathering up his axe and leaving as quietly as he could manage. Legolas had not said anything in that conversation that Gimli hadn’t heard him say in the past. The elf had expressed his regret for misjudging him several times once their relationship improved. Gimli had done the same, as Legolas wasn’t the only one who had made snap judgments about another based solely on their race, after all, and Gimli had come to regret their less than perfect first meeting.

Still, there was something different about hearing Legolas defend him, defend his entire race, in fact, to another elf. One that he had been close to, perhaps would still be close to if the other elf changed his opinions. He had never doubted Legolas’ love for him, but hearing his elf defend him to another elf…he likely could not have fully explained why, but it did make a difference to him, gave him a warm glow that he carried with him as he went to the sparring area on his own to practice.

Later, he would spar with his elf. And later, too, he would discuss taking Legolas back to Erebor, so that his elf would be able to fully meet all of his family. They had both been, perhaps subconsciously, avoiding the topic of traveling to either the Greenwood or Erebor, but that would stop now.

One thing that Gimli was entirely certain of was that he was never going to tell Legolas that he had been eavesdropping. Legolas would never let him live it down otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes, I got the title from Sam's line 'I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest!'. I love that line and I thought it fit well with this title.


End file.
